Dark Kite
by Walter Bryan Cranston White
Summary: O'Malley returns. But this time, he has possessed Kyle Broflovski AKA Human Kite.


Freedom Pals base.

The Freedom Pals were discussing franchise plans.

The Coon: With Human Kite out of the way. I say we replace his movie with a Coon sequel.

Super Craig: No. You pushed me aside for a Super Craig Netflix series. I say I deserve a movie with Wonder Tweek.

The Coon: No one wants a movie with you two fags.

Wonder Tweek: You've had enough sequels. It's about time me and Super Craig deserve a movie.

The Coon: You two don't deserve a movie.

Doctor Timothy: _You have enough sequels Coon. This is the third sequel you requested. Three Coon movies is enough!_

The Coon: Fuck you Timmy! All in favour of a third Coon sequel?

No one except The Coon raised their hands.

The Coon: And all in favour of there being no more Coon sequels.

Everyone raised their hands.

Voice: Definitely not.

The Freedom Pals sat in shock as they saw who voted no.

It was Human Kite.

Toolshed: Kyle?

Doctor Timothy: _Human Kite. This is a surprise._

Fastpass: But I thought he was g-g-g-gone.

Human Kite: Well I'm back.

Coon Girl sat in shock.

Doctor Timothy: _This is a shocking change of heart Human Kite. Why did you stop being goth?_

Human Kite: I just did.

The Coon: What do you want Khal?

Human Kite: I want to rejoin the Freedom Pals.

Mysterion: So you expect us to bring you back in after you said that superhero's are a bunch of show off conformists?

Doctor Timothy: _Welcome back Human Kite._

Mysterion was shocked.

Human Kite took a seat next to Coon Girl.

Coon Girl: Welcome back.

Coon Girl wasn't really happy.

Doctor Timothy: _Alright. Looks like the Human Kite movie is back on track. Back to-_

Suddenly an alarm went off and a voice came from a PA system.

Voice: Alert! Alert! Freedom Pals alert! Seriously guys! Freedom Pals alert!

Doctor Timothy: _There goes the alarm._

Toolshed: Why did we allow Cartman to install the alarms?

Call Girl turns the computer on.

Doctor Timothy: What's going on Call Girl?

Call Girl: Some Chaos kids are vandalising some public spots, there's a wieners out rally in CtPaTown, PC Principal is lying unconscious and nobody's doing a thing and the goth kids are attempting to burn down a comic book store.

Doctor Timothy: _Alright, Super Craig, Wonder Tweek, Tupperware and Fast Pass, you deal with the wieners out movement._

Tupperware: On it.

Tupperware, Super Craig, Wonder Tweek and Fast Pass left the base.

Doctor Timothy: _Coon Girl, Captain Diabetes, Mysterion and Coon, you fuck up those Chaos kids._

The Coon: Oh yeah!

The Coon, Mysterion, Captain Diabetes and Coon Girl left the base.

Doctor Timothy: _Toolshed and Call Girl, could you take PC Principal to the hospital?_

Call Girl: BRT.

Call Girl and Toolshed leave the base.

Doctor Timothy: _And Human Kite and Mosquito...you know what to do._

Mosquito: What?

Human Kite: You know what you fool!

Doctor Timothy: _Whoah! Angry much?! Alright go to the comic book store. Good luck._

Mosquito stood in shock and confusion.

School car park.

Toolshed and Call Girl make it to the unconscious PC Principal.

Toolshed started poking his unconscious body with a stick.

Call Girl: Anything?

Toolshed: He isn't moving.

Toolshed continued poking PC Principal with the stick.

Call Girl: What's that?! Caitlyn Jenner isn't a hero!

PC Principal woke up.

PC Principal: The fuck did they say?!

Toolshed screamed.

PC Principal: Who said that Caitlyn isn't a hero?

Call Girl: Eric Cartman.

PC Principal: Does he not think that- Ow! What's wrong with my legs?

Toolshed: Your car blew up. Luckily you survived.

Call Girl: Do you have any idea who did this to you?

PC Principal: Well I was near the children of goth culture. And I swore I heard the one who usually flips his hair wished for my car to blow up.

Toolshed: The g-I mean students of goth culture have been well known to dabble in the dark arts.

Call Girl: PC Principal. I called an ambulance for you. It should be here soon, so just hang tight.

PC Principal: Thank you Call Girl. You inspire women to become superheroes.

Call Girl: Thanks PC Principal.

Toolshed: Hey I deserve some credit too.

PC Principal: And I forgot to thank you Toolshed, for fixing my shed the other day.

Call Girl smirked.

Call Girl: Really Shed? The great Toolshed, saviour of South Park fixes sheds?

Toolshed was just embarrassed.

Toolshed: Well being a hero is helping people.

Call Girl: Fair enough.

The comic book store.

The goth kids were preparing their weapons.

Pete: Gasoline?

Michael: Check.

Pete: Lighters?

Henrietta: Check.

Firkle: We got all the equipment. No need to do a double check.

Mosquito: BZZZZZZZ! Not so fast lamest culture in this society.

Mosquito and Human Kite show up in front of them.

Pete: Shit! It's the dorks.

Henrietta: And Edgar's one of them.

Mosquito: You will not escape us you-

Suddenly Clyde's phone starts ringing.

Mosquito: Hold on a sec.

Mosquito pulled his phone out.

Mosquito: Hello.

Mosquito turned his back away from Human Kite and the goths.

Mosquito: Hello (As Mosquito spoke, Human Kite started to attack the goths) Hey Call babe what can I do for you? (Human Kite threw Firkle into the comic book store) I know you have a boyfriend. So a co worker isn't allowed to flirt with another co worker? (Human Kite threw Henrietta onto the building) Who's Pete? (Human Kite used an aerosol can and lighter to try and burn Michael, but Michael ran away) Alright we'll bring him in. Bye. And I'll never flirt with you again for the sake of my balls.

Mosquito turns around to see the goths badly beaten and Human Kite has Pete grabbed by the throat.

Mosquito: Kyle! What the fuck are you doing?

Human Kite: Excuse me Pete.

Human Kite throws Pete aside and that caused Pete to be knocked out.

Mosquito: Kyle what the fuck are you doing?

Human Kite: What the fuck am I doing? Clyde, it's been a long time.

Mosquito: What do you mean Kyle?

Human Kite's voice suddenly went raspy.

Human Kite: Kyle? Kyle is dead my friend.

Human Kite punched Mosquito in the throat.

Mosquito started to choke and fell to the floor.

Human Kite: Don't worry, you'll be unable to talk for about five day. I made sure of it thanks to my powers. Oh you're still pathetic as ever. And you're wondering who I am. Hello Clyde, it's me O'Malley. Did you miss me?

Mosquito lied in shock.

The Freedom Pals base.

Pete was in the interrogation room.

Super Craig: Why do you have an interrogation room in your basement Token?

Tupperware: I honestly have no idea.

Mysterion: Hey Kyle, where's Clyde?

Human Kite: Pete destroyed his throat and he's hospital.

The Coon: Such a shame.

Human Kite notices Coon Girl and goes to her.

Human Kite: Hey Heidi.

Coon Girl: Hey Kyle. What do you want?

Human Kite: Well aren't you happy I'm back?

Coon Girl: I don't know. You just came back after your little goth phase and they just welcomed you back with open arms.

Human Kite: So you're a little angry?

Coon Girl: If you're trying to talk me into getting back together with you. You shouldn't have.

Human Kite: Why?

Coon Girl: Because of what you did.

Human Kite: Well you did say you forgave me.

Coon Girl: Did I?

Human Kite: You're just upset that I left you for the goths. Well you breaking up with me made me depressed, so if it's anyone who deserves the blame. It's you.

Coon Girl throws a mug at Human Kite, but Human Kite catches it.

Human Kite: So there's no apology? Heidi I need your help.

Coon Girl: With what?

Human Kite: Ignore I said that. Don't ignore me Heidi I need your help. I'm just speaking crazy. I am not speaking crazy! Shut up!

Coon Girl stood confused.

Human Kite: Let me speak to her! No you'll just hurt her.

Coon Girl: Kyle, you're scaring me.

Human Kite suddenly had purple energy glow around his body.

Coon Girl: Ok. I'm leaving you alone.

Coon Girl left.

Human Kite: See what you did?

O'Malley: Shut up fool!

Toolshed: So how are we gonna do this interrogation?

Call Girl: Maybe we could do a good cop/bad cop routine.

Doctor Timothy: _Or since I'm psychic I could just read his thoughts._

Toolshed: That too.

Mysterion and Doctor Timothy enter the interrogation room.

Pete: So we're gonna start talking? Because I won't talk unless I get my cigarettes and coffee.

The Coon entered the room with 6 packs of cigarettes and a cup of coffee.

The Coon: Here you go, stupid fag.

Pete: Goths aren't fags.

Pete started smoking.

The Coon exited the room.

Mysterion: You're gonna answer us a few questions.

Pete: I won't answer them.

Mysterion: Well you're gonna. Tell us, why did you wanna burn down the comic book store?

Pete: Because Edgar wanted to join you guys again and we decided to burn down the comic book store as revenge.

Doctor Timothy starts to read his thoughts.

Doctor Timothy: _That was the truth._

Mysterion: Why did you hurt PC Principal?

Pete: What? I just wished it and it happened.

Doctor Timothy: _That is also the truth._

Mysterion: He isn't the only person who wished PC Principal was dead. I was also noted that your gang was beaten up.

Pete: Yeah.

Mysterion: By who?

Pete: I'm not talking.

Mysterion: You will tell us!

Pete was scared.

Pete: I can't tell you, he'll kill me.

Mysterion: Who will?!

Doctor Timothy: _I'll read his mind._

Suddenly Doctor Timothy started floating.

Doctor Timothy: Timmy?

Doctor Timothy than started walking.

Mysterion: Are you doing this on your own Doctor Timothy?

Doctor Timothy:_ I can't control it. Somebody's controlling my legs._

Suddenly Doctor Timothy crashed into the wall.

Mysterion: Timmy!

Doctor Timothy was pressing his face against the wall and his nose started to bleed.

Mysterion: Who the fuck is doing this?!

Pete: It was-

Suddenly Pete slammed his face against the table.

Call Girl: What's going on in there?

Toolshed: Whatever it is, it's not Doctor Timothy who's doing it.

Coon Girl pressed her finger on a button and spoke into the mic.

Inside the room Coon Girl's voice was heard in the PA system.

Coon Girl: Mysterion, what's going on?

Mysterion: I have no idea. Somebody doesn't want those two to give me the answer.

Human Kite: Stop this now!

O'Malley: I won't you fool!

Human Kite slammed his face against the wall.

The Freedom Pals turned their attention to Human Kite.

Toolshed: Wait that voice.

The Coon: I thought he was done with.

O'Malley: Hey fatso! You put on some more weight. Stan, how are you? Still the little sensitive prick? Wendy the bitch! That's all I have to say about you. Token, you rich son of a bitch!

Toolshed: O'Malley, get out of Kyle's body!

Human Kite: Please O'Malley don't hurt them!

O'Malley: Shut up fool!

Suddenly Human Kite flew through the roof.

Toolshed, Coon, Call Girl and Coon Girl stare at the damage.

Later.

Human Kite was standing in the middle of the front yard.

Human Kite: What is happening to me?

O'Malley: Shut up fool!

Human Kite: You really like to say fool a lot.

O'Malley: I know!

Toolshed, Mysterion, Coon, Call Girl, Fast Pass, Coon Girl, Super Craig, Tupperware, Wonder Tweek and Captain Diabetes exit the mansion.

Human Kite: Go! Leave me alone! I don't want to put you in danger!

Toolshed: Kyle we just want to talk.

O'Malley: Shut up fool!

Human Kite: You have to stop me!

Fast Pass: On it!

Fast Pass used his super speed to try and stop Human Kite.

When all of a sudden, Fast Pass was flown to the side and hit his head on the wall.

Human Kite: I said stay away from me!

Call Girl: Maybe he means it.

Super Craig: I'm going in. Cover me Tweek.

Suddenly Super Craig's middle finger bent to the side.

Super Craig: Ow! Fuck! My finger!

Wonder Tweek: Craig! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

O'Malley: Lets see if you're immune to a little bit of electricity Wonder Tweek.

Suddenly Wonder Tweek was electrocuted by a broken wire.

Captain Diabetes: He's unstoppable guys.

Mysterion: Kyle's still fighting him.

Human Kite: Stop it! Leave my head!

O'Malley: Never!

Mysterion: I'll try and talk to him.

Mysterion started to slowly approach Human Kite.

Mysterion: Now Kyle. I'm gonna need you to calm down so we can try and stop this O'Malley problem.

Human Kite: Leave me alone Kenny! I want you to stay safe!

Mysterion: Kyle. As your friend I need you to try and fight him! Fight him! Fight him! Fight him!

Human Kite: Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!

Suddenly a blast of purple energy escaped from Kyle and it hit Mysterion.

Mysterion flew into a pitchfork and it impaled him.

The Coon: Kinny!

Toolshed: Oh my God! O'Malley killed Kenny!

Human Kite: You bastard! You bastard!

Human Kite than flew away.

The rest of the Freedom Pals approached the wounded Mysterion.

Tupperware: Kenny?

Mysterion: Token. Why the fuck do your parents leave the pitchforks lying like this?

Toolshed: Stay with us Kenny, the ambulance is on it's way.

Mysterion coughed up some blood.

The Coon: Come on Kinny, stay with us! Without you I won't be able to rip on you for being poor.

Mysterion: Go fuck yourself Cartman.

Toolshed: Kenny. Stay with us.

Mysterion: I will! After a day or two.

Everyone: Huh?

Mysterion stopped breathing and went limp.

The Coon had anger in his eyes.

Meanwhile.

Human Kite landed in an alleyway and started crying.

Human Kite: Why did you have to do that?

O'Malley: Because if he continued to motivate you some more than you would've fought me.

Human Kite: Why are you doing this?

O'Malley: Because I'm a dick and it's what I'm good at.

Human Kite: So you have no motivation whatsoever?

O'Malley: Basically that.

Human Kite: Wow! You are a terrible person.

O'Malley: I know!

Black Manor.

The remaining Freedom Pals were in their church clothes, because they went to another Kenny funeral.

Cartman was at the table drinking a flask.

Stan: Hey Cartman. Are you drinking whisky?

Cartman: No. It's apple juice.

Stan: Why are you drinking apple juice from a flask?

Cartman: Because I'm pissed.

Stan: Cartman, I know you're pissed about Kenny's death but-

Cartman threw his flask out of an open window.

Cartman: Dammit! I thought that window was closed.

Stan: No. That window is open.

Cartman: What are you trying to say Stan? That there's still good in Khal? Fuck you! He isn't Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker!

Stan: Cartman? You aren't-

Cartman: I just need time alone Stan. I just need time alone.

Cartman got off the chair and exited the house.

Cartman pointed to an off-screen character.

Cartman: Hey asshole! Have you seen my flask?

Stan stares at Cartman.

Wendy approached Stan.

Stan: It's my fault.

Wendy: Stan?

Stan looked at Wendy and he had tears in his eyes.

Stan: It's my fault. I could've stopped him! I could've saved Kenny! I could've saved him! I could've saved him from O'Malley! But I didn't!

Wendy hugged Stan and Stan hugged back.

Wendy: Stan. It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault.

Stotch residence.

Professor Chaos and General Disarray were destroying a model town.

Professor Chaos: Take that weakling! Mu Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Fear me weakling!

Linda: Butters. Human Kite is here.

Professor Chaos: Oh shit! General Disarray! Hide the model!

General Disarray: Yes sir!

General Disarray picked up the model town to hide it.

Human Kite entered the backyard.

Professor Chaos: Human Kite! What brings you here to my fortress of Chaos?!

Human Kite: I need you to hide me.

Professor Chaos: What for?!

Human Kite: O'Malley has possessed me.

Professor Chaos: Wait what?

Human Kite: I have control of him now. But he might control me soon.

Professor Chaos screamed and hid behind the shed.

Professor Chaos: Don't hurt me!

General Disarray was about to attack Human Kite.

Professor Chaos: General Disarray! Run!

General Disarray: Ok Professor Chaos.

General Disarray ran away.

Human Kite: Please understand Butters. I need your help to protect me.

Professor Chaos: No! Leave me alone!

Voice: Don't worry Chaos.

Human Kite turned around to see Captain Diabetes and Tupperware.

Tupperware: Me and Diabetes will protect you.

O'Malley: Big mistake fool!

Human Kite used his powers to crush Tupperware's helmet and it was causing him to choke.

Captain Diabetes: Don't worry Tup. I'll avenge you.

O'Malley: Here Scott. Have a drink.

Suddenly an army of syringes come out of nowhere.

Human Kite injected the syringes into Captain Diabetes and it caused Scott to go into an anaphylactic shock.

Captain Diabetes: I need insolent!

Human Kite crushed all of Captain Diabetes' insolent.

Human Kite: Oh my God! O'Malley you monster!

Professor Chaos: Go Kyle! Go! Go!

Human Kite flys away.

Stephen enters the backyard.

Stephen: Butters! Did you hurt these boys?

Professor Chaos: No Dad I didn't. Human Kite did.

Stephen: But you didn't think about saving them?

Professor Chaos: Uh...

Stephen: I thought so. Butters, you are grounded.

Professor Chaos: Dang it.

Freedom Pals base.

Call Girl was on the computer trying to track Human Kite.

Toolshed: Any luck?

Call Girl: Nothing.

Doctor Timothy:_ I can't get a psychic lock on him. He must have some kind of power to block it._

Coon Girl was sitting on her seat looking guilty.

Toolshed went to talk to her.

Toolshed: Hey Heidi. Is there anything wrong?

Coon Girl: I have this feeling that it's my fault that Kyle got possessed. If I didn't break up with him, maybe none of this wouldn't have happened.

Coon Girl started crying.

Toolshed: Heidi, it's not your fault.

Coon Girl (Crying): I was a bitch! I should've listen to him!

Toolshed: No it's not your fault.

Coon Girl continued crying.

Toolshed: I'll get you a drink.

When Toolshed turned around, Mint Berry-Crunch was in front of him and it startled Toolshed.

Mint Berry-Crunch: Where's Kenny?

Stotch residence.

Butters was on his phone smiling at pictures of him and Nelly.

When all of a sudden a shadow appeared in front of Butters.

Butters: AAAAHHHH!

The shadow belonged to The Coon.

The Coon: Hello Butters!

Butters: Oh. Hey Eric. What do you want?

The Coon: I want to speak to Chaos.

Butters: But I'm grounded.

The Coon: I don't care! Let me speak to Chaos!

Butters: Oh ok.

Butters walked into his closet and came out wearing his Professor Chaos costume.

Professor Chaos: What can I do for you Coon?

The Coon: It's Human Kite! I wanna kill him!

Professor Chaos: There's no way I'm going anywhere near O'Malley!

The Coon: Do you want Nelly to die Butters?!

Professor Chaos: No!

The Coon: Than you have to help me!

Professor Chaos: Alright fine! Where is he now?

General Disarray entered the room.

General Disarray: He's in the middle of the forest. According to two hunters I walked past.

Professor Chaos: Did Eric put you up for this too?

General Disarray: No. I wanna kill Human Kite. But it looks like Coon had the same idea.

The Coon: Well what are we waiting for? Come on fag troupe!

The Coon jumped out of the window.

There was a thud.

The Coon: Fuck! I didn't land on the trampoline! Ow my fucking leg!

Freedom Pals base.

Doctor Timothy: _What brings you here Bradley?_

Mint Berry-Crunch: I've been here for half an hour and now you ask this question?

Doctor Timothy: Um...

Mint Berry-Crunch: Alright. Kenny contacted me. After I showed up on this planet the last time. I gave Kenny this.

Mint Berry-Crunch shows the group a beeper.

Toolshed: Wow! Beepers are so outdated.

Mint Berry-Crunch: I told him if there is a problem that he can't handle than he can contact me. So where is he? And what's the problem?

Toolshed: I'll explain.

6 minutes later.

Mint Berry-Crunch: That sounds awful.

Toolshed: He's from the city of R'Lyeh.

Mint Berry-Crunch: Oh that makes things better.

Toolshed: Do you have any idea how to weaken him?

Mint Berry-Crunch: I've never handled possessions before. But I could try.

Call Girl: Where is Kyle now?

Mint Berry-Crunch: Last time I saw him, he was in the forest moaning.

Toolshed: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Toolshed, Call Girl, Coon Girl and Mint Berry-Crunch left the base.

Doctor Timothy was struggling to get up the stairs.

Doctor Timothy: _Fuck! No ramps!_

The South Park forest.

Human Kite was in the middle of the forest.

Human Kite: Leave my body!

O'Malley: Oh for fuck sake! How many times are you gonna keep saying it?! I'm not leaving!

Human Kite: Well you can't stay in this body forever!

O'Malley: I wonder what cliched quote is next?!

Human Kite: Get out of my body!

O'Malley: Oh. There it is!

Outside the forest.

Toolshed, Coon Girl, Call Girl and Mint Berry-Crunch were approaching the forest.

Mint Berry-Crunch: This was where I last saw him.

Toolshed: Alright, we go in and-

The Coon: And kill him.

The Coon, Professor Chaos and General Disarray were right beside the group.

The Coon: You finally came to your senses?

Toolshed: We're not gonna kill Kyle. We're gonna find a way to kill O'Malley.

The Coon: And in order to kill O'Malley we have to Khal.

Coon Girl: If you lay a finger on him I will fucking kill you!

The Coon: Really Heidi? You will?

Toolshed: Bradley, I need you to find Kyle.

Mint Berry-Crunch: Shablagoo!

Mint Berry-Crunch flew into the forest.

The Coon: Oh yeah. I forgot he had powers. Chaos, Disarray!

Professor Chaos and General Disarray were running away.

The Coon: Butters! Dougie! Da fuck!

Professor Chaos: Sorry. They got Mint Berry-Crunch.

The Coon: Well looks like I have to kill Khal!

Coon Girl pounced on The Coon and started to punch him.

The Coon kicked Coon Girl off him.

Call Girl hit The Coon with her selfie stick on the back of his head.

The Coon punched Call Girl.

Toolshed got his screwdrivers out of his pocket.

Toolshed was about to hit The Coon with his screwdriver, until The Coon used his claws to deflect them.

The Coon scratches Toolshed by the shirt.

Causing a cut to show up on Toolshed's chest.

In the forest.

Mint Berry-Crunch flew to where Human Kite was sitting.

Mint Berry-Crunch: Greetings demon from another world. It is I-

O'Malley: A cereal mascot.

Mint Berry-Crunch: No I am-

O'Malley: A Saturday morning cartoon character.

Mint Berry-Crunch: No! I am-

O'Malley: A gay lord!

Mint Berry-Crunch: No! It is-

O'Malley: I know who you are! You're one of the few people to defeat Cthulhu!

Mint Berry-Crunch: If I can defeat Cthulhu! I can defeat you!

O'Malley: Even when I am subatomic?

Mint Berry-Crunch: I don't know what you mean by it.

Suddenly Human Kite started to float and had purple energy glowing around him and purple sparks flying out.

Mint Berry-Crunch: What are you doing?

O'Malley: I'm gonna blow myself up!

Mint Berry-Crunch: Oh no!

Meanwhile.

The trio were still fighting The Coon.

Call Girl was using her selfie stick to hit The Coon.

But The Coon was deflecting damage with his elbow.

Toolshed kicked The Coon in the balls, giving Call Girl the perfect opportunity to hit him in the head with her selfie stick.

Coon Girl scratched The Coon in the face.

The Coon: You fucking assholes!

Toolshed: You go down to easy.

Mint Berry-Crunch landed in front of the group.

Toolshed: Bradley, did you have any luck into stopping O'Malley?

Mint Berry-Crunch: O'Malley plans to blow himself and Kyle up.

Coon Girl and Toolshed: What?!

Toolshed, Call Girl, Coon Girl and Mint Berry-Crunch ran into the forest.

Whilst The Coon was holding onto his balls.

The Coon: You fucking assholes!

In the forest.

Human Kite was gonna blow himself up.

Toolshed: O'Malley!

O'Malley: It's too late! You won't have enough time to tell the town to evacuate!

Call Girl: But I have my-

Suddenly Call Girl's mobile devices blew up.

Call Girl: Shit!

Mint Berry-Crunch: Well guys we're fucked.

Coon Girl: Kyle, if you can hear me! Fight him!

Human Kite: I can't. He's too strong.

Coin Girl: Don't do it O'Malley! I love Kyle! He was the greatest boyfriend I ever had! I regret breaking up with him!

O'Malley: Wow! All this mushy love talk is making me sick!

Coon Girl: He cared for me and I cared for him! He was cute and smart!

O'Malley: Seriously, why are my powers being weakened?

Human Kite: Heidi! Say some more positive things about me!

Toolshed: So that's O'Malley's weakness? The power of love? That sucks.

O'Malley: Damn you Cthulhu! Why did you make my weakness suck?!

Coon Girl: I loved how caring Kyle was! I loved how he never gave up on me!

Human Kite started to descend onto the ground and the purple glow started to die out.

O'Malley: Stop it! Stop this pathetic weakness!

Coon Girl: And to prove that I fucking love Kyle Broflovski!

Coon Girl grabbed Human Kite and kissed him.

After 5 seconds, the purple ball escaped Human Kite's mouth.

O'Malley: Fuck! I've been foiled by the power of love!

Mint Berry-Crunch grabbed the purple ball.

O'Malley: What are you doing fool?! Let me go! Let me wreak havoc on this weak-

Mint Berry-Crunch crushed the ball.

Mint Berry-Crunch: Shut up!

Human Kite: Is he gone?

Toolshed: Bradley?

Mint Berry-Crunch: He's gone! I've crushed him! He's never coming back.

Coon Girl: Kyle. I'm sorry for being a bitch with you. I'm sorry I dumped you. I should've listened.

Human Kite: And I'm sorry I kissed Bebe. I'm sorry I became goth. I'm sorry I gave you the cold shoulder. I'm sorry in general.

Coon Girl: Kyle, I forgive you Kyle. Kyle, can we try again?

Human Kite: I don't wanna sound like I'm rushing or anything. But, yeah.

Human Kite and Coon Girl lean in for a kiss, but it was interrupted.

Toolshed: Guys, come on. Let's go!

Coon Girl: Give us some time to ourselves! We give you and Wendy time to yourselves! Why not me and Kyle?!

Toolshed: Sorry.

Human Kite and Coon Girl were about to do it a second time, until...

Human Kite got tackled by The Coon.

The Coon started to punch Human Kite.

The Coon: This is what you get for murdering Kinny! You bastard! You bastard!


End file.
